1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in energy-imparting systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to rotary fluid pumps. 2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There have been many devices conceived and taught with the view of providing a pump wherein the lifting power is supplied by weighted members that are caused to move under the influence of gravitational force. These generally have met with limited success due to several factors, but largely relating to limitations of the apparatus.
Prior art devices have in some manner attempted to exploit the potential energy of a partially restrained weight moved by the continuing displacement of its position on a power rotated frame. As with all mechanical devices, efficiency is a dominating consideration, and none of the prior art devices have to date provided an efficient means of transferring the derived power of gravitationally moved weights to a pumped media, namely to a compressible or non-compressible fluid.
Several prior art devices may be found in the patents to Gerling, U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,188; Code, U.S. Pat. No. 734,303; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,305; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,847; Anabale, U.S. Pat. No. 272,616; and Golle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,370,305.